wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Iop (God)
GodContains spoilers for the Wakfu Cartoon. (Article may be incomplete) Iop is a god of the World of Twelve, as well as one of the 10 first God's. He was the God of war. l as the name given to his followers. He and his disciples serve White Magic and he was among the ten gods who discovered the World of Ten. His name is an alteration of "Yop," a brand of drinkable yogurt. Titles: The Great Battle Hero; The Lord of the Brave; The King of the Sword; The Headless Horseman (according to rumours). Divine attributes and symbols: The Sword; The Knight's Cross. The name "Iop's heart" has misled a lot of people, because if you think a Iop has a heart, you're mistaken! For some people, the heart symbolises love, friendship and little girls running through sunny, flowery meadows, but not for Iop and his disciples... this vital organ only interests them when they can rip it out of their enemies chests, still beating! Another characteristic of the god Iop is that he despises the weak. It's kind of mean, but that's just the way he is, and he'll never change! Whereabouts Warning: This section contains spoilers related to the Wakfu animated series Unaware by his many followers, Iop is no longer active as a God since many centuries ago, Iop was defeated by Cornu Mollu the evil God (his son) and he took Iop's powers. So Iop became mortal but while was mortal he enjoyed it and when cornu mollu was stopped Iop refused his powers back. Iop give his powers to one of his followers, Goultard. During his time as a mortal, everytime he dies, he would reincarnate to another mortal being with no memories of his previous life. During which, he had many children and wives. His current form is Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove and can tap into his former God powers from time to time. History In the beginning of the universe 10 beings were born from the wakfu, these being were the God's of the universe and Iop was one of the ten God's. Iop God was the strongest of all the God's (in terms of strength) but he was reckless and foolish. In the past Iop had a child with a lop full of character her name was Cabotina. Iop God promised to marry her but after Goultard was born he called of the marriage but not before giving baby goultard a gift a broken sword, which is what he use to this day, Iop then returned to his dimension. Long go the Gods made a law to not have kids with each other because there kids would be more powerful then them possessing both their powers in one. There kids could then overthrow them. But this law didn't stick for long, lop God fell in love with one of God Sadida's dolls, Lacrima. But she refused him, which lend to her being raped by Iop. Lacrima would then give birth to one of the most powerful being's in the universe This being was Cornu Mollu the evil God son of Iop and Lacrima. The reason Cornu Mollu was considered a God is because the dolls of Sadida (which is what Lacrima was) can not (except for Lacrima) have kids. But Lacrima could was the only one that could have offspring, but this reproduction ability was linked to God Sadida's power. Mean Cornu Mollu is the son of Sadida. This would be his downfall as Sadida tell's the other God's and first insult Iop before sending him to fight and kill the evil God as he was attacking the world of twelve. This would be the cause of his death, well sort of Iop didn't die immediately after Cornu Mollu defeated and drained all his divine power, Iop became weaker than a man and Goultard had to save him. After Cornu Mollu was defeated Iop had already got fallen in love with mortal life and didn't want his powers back. So he gave them to Goultard making him the new War God, but Iop still technically is a God just with out power. So his soul could never move on so instead of dying he reincarnated into the percedal. References Category:Animated Series Category:Gods Category:Iop